loving and to be loved
by muahaha
Summary: this is a slash story evolving from hogwarts
1. Default Chapter

This is my very first slash story...so please review and tell me what u think. This story is not suitable for   
small children, so if u r a small child please go read another story THANX for ure cooperation.  
  
Rons Phobia  
  
  
A high pitched speal errupted from the other side of the room, and before Harry knew it, Ron was in his bed.  
His face was pale and drenched in sweat, and his hair had been ruffled by jumping through the curtains of   
Harry's bed. Harry let out a snicker but stopped when Ron said spider and pointed to his bed.   
"Its ok Ron, I'll get rid of it." Harry got up and walked across the room, where he met his best friends worse  
nightmare, and shooed it away. "There you go," he called to Ron,"all gone." He looked over at Ron sitting on   
his bed and thought *he looks so adorable when he's scared*. Ron shook his head in disbelief.  
"You dont actually think that I am going back there," Ron trembled.  
"Why not?" Harry asked him.  
"There could be more," Ron shuddered at the very thought. Harry faked a sigh,  
"Oh alright then you can sleep with me." Harry tried to look annoyed, but really inside he was rejoycing.  
"Thanks Harry, I owe you one,"said Ron as he lay on Harry's bed. Harry crawled over him a lay between him and  
the wall. Ron was still trembling beside him, so Harry tucked his hand underneath his friend and squeezed him  
tightly. "What do you think you are doing?"Ron asked him.   
"Nothing came Harry's reply as he leaned over his friend to darw the curtains. He stopped on his way back to   
lying down, to face Ron where he gave him a peck on his lips.  
Ron lay there in complete stunned silence. Harry could feel his body next to his tense. He smiled to   
himslef, and he turned on his side to face the wall. He was stopped mid turn, by a firm grip on his shoulder,  
he was swiftly pulled pack, where he met Rons lips.   
The two of them lay there in silence. Both their hearts racing inside their chests. Ron felt around   
under the covers for Harry's hand. Once joined they turned to each other and fell asleep.  
  
  
Authors note: So guys let me know what u think of da first chapter. Sorry about it being short, but i cant  
write long chapters coz i tend to get bored. Expect the next chapter to be posted soon. PLEASE REVIEW...thank   
you me dahlins~^.^~ 


	2. AAAAGGGHHHHH Lessons

Thanx to the ppl who reviewd my story. I really aprciate it.  
  
Shadow_Spinner:Dont worry i will finish the story..all in good time  
  
Sophie:I will be including some Draco so dont worry. Plus i have found some plot up  
my sleeve.  
  
AAAAGGGGHHHH Lessons  
  
Breakfast the next day in the Great Hall was different from the many others Ron and Harry had been to.  
Both Harry and Ron were extremely contented and happy, and everytime Harry looked at Ron he blushed (as  
the whole Weasly family had a bad habbit of doing that.)  
"Will you stop that,"Harry whispered to Ron.  
"Stop what?"Ron asked giving him a confused look.  
"Blushing when I look at you, someone is going to notice."said Harry. Just then Hermione walked in.   
"Good Morning Boys," she chirped as she sat down next to Ron, who figeted uncomfortably making Hermione  
look at him. "Any particular reason why your face is red Ron?"she asked him grinning.  
"No,"came Rons ubrupt reply.  
"Oh ok," she said and left things at that.  
Harry finished his breakfast quickly and got up and left the hall. Ron followed him with his eyes  
and said,"Oh yeah, I forgot. Harry and I have divindation homework." And he followed Harry out of the hall.  
He had only just walked throught the door when his lips met Harrys. They indulged themselves in passionate   
kisses untill Ron pulled away. Harry looked confused. "Someone might see us,"he explained.  
"Your right,"agreed Harry. "Lets go find a cupboard." The two were walking down the halls in search for a   
cupboard, resiting the urges to hold hands, when a sharp voice came from behind them. "I hope you boys are  
going to your next lessons." They spun around.  
"Ye..yes Professor McGonagal." Harry satmmered.  
"Good, then off you go then. Don't let me stop you." Harry and Ron hurried away untill they were outside the   
trapdoor of the Divindations room. "As much as I love Hogwarts,"Harry started,"It's times like this when I wish  
lessons did'nt exist."   
"Ah dont worry love."Ron comforted. He leaned over to Harry and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Thats for good  
luck." he said.  
......Little did the know that someone had been watching this whole scene, and had witnessed this'Good luck Kiss."  
  
  
Authors Note.  
  
ooooo me dears who has seen them??? I'll leave the answer for another time. So what do u all think.  
Please review and let me know. I would aslo be gratefull to any suggestions as I am not that good at writing stories.  
Thanx~^.^~ 


End file.
